To Anger Buchou
by Beletharatowen
Summary: Fuji breaks his wrist after using it as a shield and is unable to play in the upcoming match. Tezuka gets angry. Has been edited slightly. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Fuji's Anger

To Anger Buchou

By Beletharatowen

* * *

I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_Two weeks before the game_

Fuji was waiting patiently outside the gates of Seigaku. Tezuka had said to go on without him, that he had a few things to do before he could leave. Fuji, being Fuji, knew Tezuka said this knowing that he would stay and wait. He chuckled to himself. How had he become so predictable? How was it that Tezuka always knew what he was doing? He smiled and shook his head as the sun started to set. Lost in his musings, he didn't hear the stoic captain come up to him.

"Fuji," his deep voice spoke.

"Ah, Tezuka." Fuji spun to greet him before they started to walk away from the school.

"It's late." _You're still waiting? It's nearly dark._

"Saa…" He shrugged. He knew what Tezuka said in the silences. "I don't mind. I told nee-san that I'd be home after dark today anyway."

"Hn."

"I was going to play some tennis in one of the street courts, since there was no practice today."

"Ah."

"Did you want to come?"

"I'll have to call home." Fuji nodded and smiled as Tezuka dialed his phone. "I'm going to practice tennis with Fuji…Hai….Hai…Arigato."

"Everything alright?"

"Hn."

"Good." He grabbed Tezuka's hand and pulled him towards the nearest tennis courts. They were nearly empty. The only ones there were two kids their own age, one with shocking green hair and the other with a tattoo on his lower leg of skull and crossbones.

"Oi," the one with green hair shouted. "These courts are reserved for us two."

Fuji frowned. "Saa…there's plenty of room for all of us."

"You should leave," the other stated, leaning against his friend. "Otherwise, we'll have to play you. You and your friend might get hurt."

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He tensed and nearly jumped when he felt Tezuka place a hand on his shoulder. He growled deep in his throat.

"Fuji."

"Saa…I know, I know. Let's go, Tezuka. We'll find someplace else to play." He turned around and didn't see the two share a surprised glance.

"Wait!" Tezuka looked at them. "You are Tezuka Kunimitsu and you're Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku. Right? We want to play you."

"Why so suddenly?" Fuji asked, still tense at their threat of Tezuka.

"Because you two are supposedly the best. We will crush you."

Fuji placed a finger to his lips and tapped them. "Saa….no."

'Cross bones', as Fuji mentally dubbed him, tensed a hand around his tennis racket. "No?"

"That's what I said. No."

The tennis player grabbed a ball and hit it towards Tezuka's head. Fuji's eyes narrowed as he whipped a hand out and caught it a few inches from the captain's face. He bent his head, his hair covering his eyes, as he started to shake in anger.

"Fuji."

"No, Tezuka. He shouldn't have done that."

"Fuji, don't."

"Saa…Tezuka…he makes me angry. He shouldn't have struck at you."

"Fuji!" Tezuka said sharply.

"Fine." He turned around. "We won't play you."

'Cross Bones' narrowed his eyes. "You dare refuse me?"

"Hey, that's enough, man. Let them go," his friend said.

"Stay out of this," he snarled as he whipped out another tennis ball. He power served it straight at Tezuka's left shoulder.

Fuji gasped and spun around to push Tezuka to the ground and out of the way. The tennis ball slammed into his right wrist. A loud crack could be heard and Fuji bit his lip until it bled. As the tennis ball fell to the ground and rolled away, Tezuka sat and stared in horror at Fuji's now broken wrist. The prodigy slowly pulled his arm towards his body and let it fall to his side, still biting his lip. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"F-Fuji?"

"H-hai…Tezuka?" Fuji gasped out in his pain.

Tezuka stood up and stretched out a hand. "Let me see."

Fuji took a step back and winced, his eyes wide. "Hurts."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's left hand in his right and dragged him away from the tennis courts. With his free hand he dialed his house number. "Hai. Okaa-san. Fuji needs to be driven to the hospital. No. Now…."

Tezuka tightened his grip on the phone. He looked over at Fuji, who swayed unsteadily on his feet and placed the hand he still held of Fuji's around his shoulders. The prodigy sighed and gratefully leaned up against his friend.

"Ne…Tezuka…" Fuji whispered. "Sorry…I won't…be...be able to play…next game."

He slumped into a faint and Tezuka caught him before he hit the ground, dropping his phone. Lifting him up into his arms, Tezuka carried Fuji to the curb and called out for a taxi. As the yellow car pulled up, he whispered to Fuji, "Hang on."

He place Fuji into the car and followed, his cell phone forgotten on the sidewalk, his mother still on the other line.

* * *

Tezuka sat beside Fuji, his fingers interlaced in each other, elbows on his knees. He looked up from his best friend when the door opened to admit the Fuji's family and the rest of the tennis team. Everybody was silent as they looked down at Fuji's pale form and at the cast on his right wrist.

"Fujiko," Eiji murmured. He looked up at Tezuka. "What happened?"

"Saa….I got angry."

"FUJI!" Nearly everybody shouted out in joy. Tezuka remained seated silently beside him.

Fuji winced at the noise. "Could you not be so loud? I have a headache."

"Sorry, Fuji," Oishi whispered. "So, what happened?"

"I got angry."

"Why?"

"Two kids were at the street courts, Tezuka and I were going to play at. They told us to get out, that if we stayed Tezuka and I might get hurt, so we were going to leave. But then they realized who we were and wanted to play us, to crush us. We refused and went to leave. 'Cross Bones' hit a ball at Tezuka's head and I caught it. I then wanted to stay and beat that kid in a match, but Tezuka said not to. So we went to leave again and…" Fuji paused.

Eiji leaned forward in suspense. "And?"

Fuji's eyes snapped open and flashed angrily. Eiji backed quickly away and clung to Oishi. "He power served a hit aimed at Tezuka's left shoulder." He looked at his wrist and then up at the captain of the tennis team. "I couldn't let him hurt you, especially when your shoulder had just gotten better. I couldn't let him hurt you," he repeated quietly. He looked away. "I'm…I'm sorry I won't be able to play for a while." He looked back at Tezuka. "You'll beat them for me right?"

"Hn."

"Good," he sighed and leaned back. He looked towards Inui. "Did you find out who we next play?"

"Hai. I've gotten some good data on them. They are quite good. They made it to Nationals last year. Here is a picture," he said as he handed it to Tezuka.

The captain looked down at the photo in its frame and narrowed his eyes. Two figures stood out in his mind from the others, a kid with bright green hair and the one right beside him. Though you couldn't see it in the picture, he had skull and crossbones on his leg. His grip on the photo tightened until the glass shattered and cut his hand.

"Tezuka!" Fuji shouted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he stood up and shoved the picture back at Inui. "Excuse me," he growled and left the room.

"What was all that about?" Taka-san asked.

"Something about this picture," Inui stated.

Fuji stared at the door Tezuka had just walked out of. "I've never seen him like that. He growled." He looked at Inui. "Did you hear it?"

The data player looked at the broken frame in his hand. "Look at this and tell me if there would be something that would cause him to react in this manner."

Fuji gingerly took the picture in his left hand and nearly dropped it. His eyes widened as he pointed to the kid next to the green haired boy. "Who is this and what position?"

Inui leaned over. "Aoyagi Haruka. Singles 1. Why?"

He looked slowly from the picture to Inui and the others. "He's the one that broke my wrist."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Confession Among Friends

To Anger Buchou

By Beletharatowen

* * *

Again. I do not own it.

* * *

_The day before the game_

Fuji could tell something was wrong. Tezuka was agitated. To someone who didn't know him as well as Fuji did, he would appear as normal, the cool and collected stoic captain. But Fuji did know him well, better even than the vice captain, Oishi, did. He could tell by the narrowing of his eyes and the fierce expression in them. He could tell by the way Tezuka would lean more of his weight on the balls and toes of his feet and the way he pushed up the rims of his glasses. Not only was Tezuka agitated, he was angry, pure and simple.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Fuji turned around to see Oishi and Eiji. He smiled nervously at them. "Saa…Eiji, Oishi, what's going on?"

"We were going to ask you that. You've been jumpy all day and keep staring at Tezuka," Oishi murmured, casting a quick glance at the captain himself.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Fuji asked surprised.

"Noticed what, Fujiko-kun?" Eiji asked.

Fuji turned back to look at his best friend, Tezuka. "He's pissed."

"What?!" Eiji asked. "Surely not. He looks just the same to me. Tezuka never gets angry and besides, what would he be angry about?"

"Thirty-two percent chance that Tezuka is actually angry. Sixty-eight percent chance that he is merely agitated. Eighty-five percent chance that it is about Fuji's wrist and because he will not be able to play today. Fifteen percent chance his agitation, frustration, or anger is directed at Fuji," Inui muttered as he walked up to them.

"Wrong," Fuji said flatly. "He's furious. I don't think it is at me, but every time he looks at me, he becomes even angrier. I don't understand."

"Are you sure it's anger?" Inui asked.

"Yes. Can't you tell?"

"No."

"Really? It's quite obvious. He keeps messing up his hair, which shows he's anxious about something. Pushing his glasses up means he's agitated. Putting more weight on the toes and balls of his feet means he's restless and the narrowing of his eyes means he's angry," Fuji stated simply. "There are numerous other ways to tell, but those are just a few."

"You-you noticed all of that?" Oishi stuttered.

"Yes. Wouldn't a good friend notice that?" Fuji asked somewhat sadly.

Eiji just grinned at him. "You like him."

"WHAT?!" Oishi shouted. This earned him a glare from across the room from Tezuka. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You like Tezuka? As in _like like_?"

"No," he replied. "I don't like Tezuka." He paused to look at the now pacing Tezuka before continuing. "I love him."

Whatever Oishi was going to say was interrupted by the coach coming in. "Alright everybody. Time to head out. This time tomorrow, you will be facing your toughest rivals yet. I want you all to do your best. Onto the bus now."

Fuji sighed and looked down at the cast on his right hand. He stood up and reached down for the bag that wasn't there. He looked up in surprise at Tezuka. He had his bag draped over his shoulder. "Tezuka?"

"The doctor said you weren't to strain your wrist." There was a look in his eyes that Fuji couldn't define which puzzled him. Tezuka turned around. "Come."

Fuji followed, bewildered. Tezuka was breaking all the rules he had set, all the boundaries Fuji had always remembered being there. On the bus, Tezuka placed their bags over their seats and sat in his general window seat, staring out. Fuji sat beside him and leaned back. He yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep since he hadn't gotten much that night.

He woke when the bus lurched to a stop. His head was lying on Tezuka's shoulder. He lifted it slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ne, sorry Tezuka. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Hn."

Fuji looked over at Tezuka to see him staring at him strangely again. "What is it, Tezuka?"

"Nothing," he murmured, looking away and towards the coach.

"Alright everybody. Listen up. You will be roomed as followed. Tezuka and Oishi. Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kawamura. Inui and Kaidoh. And then finally Echizen and Momoshiro. Here are the keys to your rooms. I suggest you unpack and go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow. I just hope it doesn't rain."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for reading. Again, please review.


	3. Tezuka's Anger

To Anger Buchou

By Beletharatowen

* * *

Again. I don't own it. Just the plot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_The day of the game_

"It's raining," Eiji sighed. "I'm bored. Matches were postponed until tomorrow. Hey, Fuji, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"For a walk."

"But it's raining," Eiji whined.

"I brought an umbrella."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Why don't you and Taka-san visit Oishi and Tezuka? I'm sure they are just as bored as you are. Saa…see you around." Fuji walked out of his room and down the stairs. He nodded to the doorman before leaving. He opened his umbrella and started to walk. He needed time to think. Why had he told the others that he loved Tezuka? His long-kept secret was in danger of being spilled. The last thing he wanted was to lose Tezuka's respect for him. That was yesterday. _Shoot. I just sent Eiji to Oishi and Tezuka. He might let something slip_. Fuji sighed. There was nothing he could do now. He was just about to turn back when he heard a frightened whimper. Fuji stopped and turned to look down an alley.

"N-n-no. Please stop. I'll give you all the money I have. Just don't hit me anymore."

Fuji dropped his umbrella and raced into the alley. He saw a young boy, even more so than Echizen, being beaten by a large group of kids his age. "Hey. Knock it off!" he shouted.

They turned to face him. "Oh? And who are you to tell us what to do?" The speaker was huge.

"That is Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku. Isn't that right?" The speaker walked out from behind the tall, built one. Fuji tensed when he saw the skull and crossbones on his leg. He grabbed the kid and threw him towards Fuji. "You can leave kid. We have someone that will give us even more fun. Brute, hold him for me would you?"

Fuji pushed the kid behind him and whispered. "Run. Keep running until you find someone. Get help. Anybody. Just go."

He heard the patter of small footsteps and then he was alone with the thugs. "Aw…how compassionate. Brute."

The monster of a kid grabbed Fuji and hauled him around to face 'Cross Bones'. He held Fuji's arms behind his back. "So, Aoyagi, what do you want to do with him?"

Aoyagi grinned and licked his lips, looking Fuji up and down slowly. The tennis prodigy's blood went cold at the lecherous look sent his way. 'Cross Bones' walked up to him ran a finger down the side of Fuji's face. Fuji turned his face away, but Aoyagi grabbed it in his hand and turned it back only to smash his lips against Fuji's own. Fuji tried to back away but was held by 'Brute'. He whimpered in fear and disgust when Aoyagi's hand traveled down his neck and chest to the zipper of his pants. "Now we will have some fun."

He grabbed a fistful of Fuji's hair and yanked his head back. Aoyagi punched him in the stomach and then sidled up close to him to grind his hips against Fuji's. "You are an awfully pretty boy."

Fuji whimpered again. "Tezuka, help me."

"Release him," a voice cold as ice on steel demanded.

Fuji's eye's widened. _Tezuka?_

He was released suddenly when the huge thug behind him was yanked around. A loud thud was heard and the sound of breaking brick as Fuji's previous captor was slammed against the side of the building. "I told you to release him," the voice was even harsher. "Nobody," he said, emphasizing the word with a shake of the huge guy, "nobody hurts Syuusuke."

'Brute' was tossed to the ground and footsteps came closer. Fuji watched the others back away in fear. He looked over his shoulder to see Tezuka, his eyes blazing, striding up to him. Fuji leapt up and slammed into the captain, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying his head in his shoulder.

Tezuka put his arms gently around the prodigy before whispering in his ear. "Didn't I tell you not to go wandering by yourself while we were here?"

"Gomen, Tezuka," Fuji muffled into his shoulder.

Tezuka looked up at the boys loitering in the background and glared at them. "Come, Fuji, we're leaving."

"Not so fast." Aoyagi strode up to them. "You will not deny us our fun. We've been sexually frustrated as of late. We need appeasement. Your little friend there will help enormously."

The captain pulled Fuji closer to him and tightened his grip around him. "You will not touch him," he hissed.

"Indeed? Gentlemen?" He waved an arm forward and they all leapt into action.

Pushing Fuji behind him, Tezuka waited patiently for them to reach him. Once they had, he moved in a flurry of actions. The next few minutes went by in a blur and the only ones left standing were Aoyagi, Tezuka, and Fuji. Tezuka straightened and sent a look to Aoyagi that would kill if it were able.

'Cross Bones' stepped back before he spat, "You may have won this time Tezuka Kunimitsu, but not the next. I'll crush you in tomorrow's game." He turned around and walked away.

Slowly Tezuka lost the tension throughout his body and faced Fuji. "T-Tezuka? How did you…I mean…I didn't know you knew martial arts."

"Are you alright?"

Fuji blinked. "Y-yes. I think so."

"You think so? That doesn't sound very certain. You haven't injured your wrist more, have you?" Tezuka reached out and grabbed his right hand to inspect the cast.

"I'm fine. Really." Fuji looked away and then back. "Tezuka? You're hurt!"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Two scratches. One here," Fuji said, fingering the one on Tezuka's upper right arm. "And here," he said, lifting his left hand to gently trace one on his left cheek.

Fuji realized what he just did and flushed. "Gomen," he said, snatching his fingers away as if he were burned. The rush of adrenalin from danger disappeared when the young men had left and he slumped in exhaustion. He could suddenly feel the cold rain dripping from his clothes and hair. Shivering, he sneezed.

Tezuka frowned before grabbing Fuji's left hand and yanking him back onto the main sidewalk. He picked up Fuji's umbrella with his free hand and continued to tow the prodigy back to the hotel. He dragged him through the double doors and up the stairs to the third floor.

As they passed a door, Fuji spoke up. "Ne, Tezuka, we passed my room."

"Hn." Tezuka continued to pull Fuji behind him. He stopped two doors down from the room the prodigy shared with Eiji and Kawamura. He opened the door and pushed Fuji inside. Eiji was sitting cross-legged on the floor at the foot of Oishi's bed where Taka-san sat. Oishi was sitting on the small fold out couch. He stood up when he saw a drenched Fuji being shoved inside. Tezuka entered next, dripping from the rain, and slammed the door. "Sit," he told Fuji, pointing at his bed.

"But I'm all wet. You'll be sleeping in water tonight."

"Fuji, sit." Fuji sat. Tezuka was still angry at Aoyagi and it showed. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed two towels, tossing one to Fuji. "Dry off."

"Tezuka, what's going on?" Oishi asked. "Why do you have a cut on your cheek?"

The captain ignored the question and turned to Eiji and Kawamura. "Go bring Fuji's things here."

"Everything?" Eiji asked incredulously.

"Hai. Everything."

"But….why?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on Fuji."

"H-hai. We'll just go then," Taka-san stuttered.

"Oishi, join them, please," Tezuka said. The doubles team looked at each other in surprise. Tezuka turned back to a still unmoving Fuji after the others had left and the door had closed. "Fuji, dry off."

"T-Tezuka?" He looked at his friend in confusion at his actions.

The tennis player sighed and walked over to the prodigy, taking the towel from his limp grasp. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Fuji and toweled his hair from wet to damp. "Dry off," he repeated softly.

Fuji's eyes were wide when they looked at Tezuka, a gentler Tezuka than normal. "Tezuka?" Fuji whispered.

Something in his voice made Tezuka look at him. His eyes widened when he saw a tear fall from one of Fuji's azure eyes. He blinked and lifted a hand to wipe it away. Fuji's eyes widened further before he buried his face into Tezuka's chest, wrapping his arms around him in a death grip. "F-Fuji?"

The tensai shook as he cried into his friend's shoulder. "Gomen," he wrenched out. "Gomen. Gomen. Gomen, Tezuka."

The captain wrapped his arms around Fuji and pulled him closer, placing his cheek against Fuji's hair to whisper in his ear. "Shh. It's okay, Syuusuke. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let them hurt you. Not now. Not ever. Shh." He stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed soothing circle on Fuji's back with the other.

"Tezuka?" Fuji murmured. "I'm so tired."

"Stay right there," Tezuka whispered and released him. He stood up and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a large T-shirt. "Here. Put this on until they get back with your clothes."

"Arigato, Tezuka." He lifted his shirt over his head and reached for the one in Tezuka's hand, but paused at his gasp. "What's wrong?"

Tezuka knelt beside him and reached out to touch the spreading and darkening bruise on Fuji's abdomen. He ran his fingers gently over it.

Fuji bit his lip. "Ne, Tezuka, that tickles."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Tickles?" His eyes glinted suddenly in his stoic mask before he pounced on Fuji and started to tickle him mercilessly.

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise at this very un-Tezuka-like behavior before he lost control and started to giggle from Tezuka's ministrations. Soon, however, he was laughing uproariously. "Ne…Tezuka," he gasped between laughter. "That…tickles."

Tezuka stopped, placing his hands on either side of Fuji. He brushed a strand of hair out of Fuji's face. "Now get changed," he said amusedly.

"Yes, master," Fuji teased. He grabbed the shirt and slipped it over his head. It fell to mid-thigh and he shucked off his shoes and pants. He crawled back into the bed and wrapped himself in the blankets. "Ne, your turn, Tezuka. You're still drenched."

Tezuka looked down at himself in surprise. He reached down into his bag again and pulled out a clean shirt and pants. He pulled off the wet shirt and went to pull on the dry one but was stopped by Fuji's hand. He raised an eyebrow at the prodigy. _What is it?_

"You're still bleeding." He hopped out of the bed and pushed Tezuka down to sit on it. He grabbed Oishi's first aid kit on the lamp table beside his bed and rummaged through it for antiseptic and band-aids. He swabbed on some of the ointment gently. "Thank you, Tezuka."

"Hn."

Fuji placed a bandage on the cut on his arm and then put antiseptic and a band-aid on his cheek. He leaned briefly down and kissed Tezuka's cheek, half on the bandage and half on his cheek. "A kiss to make it heal faster without scarring." He repeated the action for the cut on his arm. He moved to stand up straight, but was pulled back down by Tezuka. He fell into his lap and was trapped as two strong, bare arms wrapped around his stomach. "Tezuka?" he asked, turning in his arms to face him.

Whatever he was going to say was cut off abruptly as Tezuka's warm lips descended onto Fuji's own. He gasped before leaning into the embrace. The kiss was soft and gentle. When they pulled away, both were slightly flushed. Tezuka pushed Fuji's hair away from his eyes, his fingers lingering on his cheek. He was staring at Fuji the way he had been for the past few days. Fuji finally understood that the look he could not define was love. He smiled and kissed Tezuka again.

_I love you, Syuusuke._ Tezuka's words were not spoken aloud, but the prodigy understood them nonetheless.

_I love you, too, Kunimitsu._ The captain heard the unsaid words as he tightened his grip on the tennis player he had fallen hard for. He smiled gently at the tensai when they pulled from the kiss again. They both heard a knock on the door. Tezuka and Fuji sighed simultaneously and separated. They both weren't ready to share their newfound relationship with anybody yet. Fuji crawled back into the blankets and Tezuka stood up to answer the door.

He opened it up to see Momoshiro leaning against the doorframe, panting for breath. "E-E-Echizen is sick. He has a high fever. Coach called a doctor and they say he can't play tomorrow."

"What's this? Ochibi is sick, nya?" Eiji exclaimed as Oishi, Kawamura, and he walked up, arms full of Fuji's things.

Suddenly Inui ran up to exclaim, "Kaidoh has just passed out. He has a high temperature. I told him not to stay too long out in the rain today. He won't be able to play tomorrow."

"Nya? Kaidoh-kun too? That puts us down one player."

"Oishi, call a meeting. Bring everybody here and call for the coach," Tezuka said. He reentered the room and pulled on the dry, neglected shirt that had fallen to the floor.

"Oi, Fujiko-kun, here is your stuff."

"Arigato, Eiji, but I'm too comfortable to get up. Besides, I like Tezuka's shirt better."

"Fuji," Tezuka said.

"Hai, hai. I'm getting up."The others looked at each other, surprised at the tensai's easy compliance. Fuji hopped out of the bed and rummaged around in his bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on before digging in his bag again. He slipped off Tezuka's T-shirt and grabbed a light blue beater.

"F-Fuji?" Eiji gasped.

"Hai?"

"What happened to your stomach?"

He looked down. "This?" he asked, pointing at the bruise. He shrugged.

"Don't shrug it off so lightly, Fuji," Tezuka growled.

"Saa, Tezuka, I'll be fine."

"That's not the point," he said, eyes closed, body shaking in anger.

"Ne, Eiji, look what you've done. You've gone and made 'Mitsu-kun angry again. He was just starting to calm down, too."

"Ah, gomen, Tezuka-buchou. I didn't mean to make you angry." The acrobat bowed numerously in profuse apology.

"Two percent chance that it is your fault. Fourteen percent chance that it is because of the bruise and Fuji's casualness of it. Eighty-four percent chance that it is because of whoever gave Fuji the bruise." Inui pushed up his glasses.

"Ne, Tezuka, it's alright. I'm going to be fine," he said softly and slipped the beater over his head. Fuji cocked his head and grinned at him. "Saa…you'll beat him tomorrow, right?"

"Aoyagi?" Inui asked surprised.

"Hn." He walked up to Fuji and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "I still want no more wandering by yourself. I told you as much when we learned they were our next opponents and he broke your wrist."

"H-hai, Tezuka. No more wandering by myself."

"Especially after what happened today."

Scenes flashed through Fuji's head and he flinched. He looked up at Tezuka, fear in his eyes. "No, definitely not," he whispered.

"Fujiko-kun?" Eiji walked over and touched his shoulder. Fuji flinched away and drew closer to Tezuka. Eiji backed away. He stared in horror. "What happened?"

The prodigy looked up at Eiji. "He…Aoyagi…'Cross Bones'…he…he…" Fuji broke down and tears flowed down his cheeks again. The regulars stared at him in shock. Fuji was strong and unshakable, sadistic, yet cheerful. He _never _cried. They didn't understand, though, that this was the first time Fuji tried to put what happened into words. He buried his face against Tezuka's chest again, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Tezuka rubbed gentle circles over his back and murmured soothing words into his ear. "Tezuka, you…you t-tell them," Fuji muffled through the fabric of the captain's shirt.

Tezuka pulled Fuji closer as he tried to find the correct words to say. "He……he touched Fuji."

"Touched?" Oishi muttered to himself in confusion.

"If I hadn't gotten there when I did, he and his friends would have…they would have…" He broke off and tightly held on to Fuji, burying his face in the tensai's soft hair. A single tear ran down his cheek and Momoshiro gasped. Tezuka looked back up, slightly calmer. "Th-th-they would have r-r-raped him."

"W-W-What?" The team collectively gasped.

"Ne, Tezuka, you'll always be there, right?" Fuji murmured.

Tezuka placed his cheek against Fuji's hair. "Hai." Another tear rolled down his cheek. "Always."

They stayed that way for another minute before Fuji pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I'm alright now. Arigato Tezuka."

"Hn." Tezuka looked at the team. "If you sure you'll be alright, we need to discuss tomorrow."

"Hai. Of course. We are now down a player."

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Oishi called.

Coach Ryuuzaki walked in. "You called an emergency meeting, Tezuka?"

"Hai. Both Echizen and Kaidoh are unable to play in tomorrow's matches. We no longer have enough members to complete. We may have to forfeit."

"WHAT?!" The collective gasp was echoed around the room.

"Tezuka…we can't forfeit," Momo exclaimed. "We just can't. Seigaku doesn't forfeit."

"If we don't register with eight people, we will be unable to play."

"Well, Taka-san can play since he is our back-up. But we still need two more players, one to actually play and another as a replacement, if need be," Oishi contemplated.

"Well, Kaidoh or Echizen can be back-up. I mean, they don't have to play, nya. They just have to be on the list. If it comes to that, we can forfeit that match instead of the entire competition," Eiji said.

"Yes, but that still leaves one player. We cannot force one of them to play. They're sick," Kawamura whispered.

"We will be unable to play," Tezuka said. "It's as simple as that."

The rest of the team went into an uproar.

"We can't do that!"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Seigaku never quits!"

"We can't give up without even trying."

"ENOUGH!" Fuji shouted. His eyes snapped open to glare at everybody. "I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yet."

"Thought of what, Fujiko-kun?" Eiji asked.

"I will play."

"Fuji," Tezuka said.

"Saa…hear me out. I'm still on the tennis team. Ne? I'll play with my left hand. At least then we still have a chance to play."

The coach sighed. "I see no other choice. Tezuka, Oishi, change the line-ups and groupings. Find where everybody will be most suited at. We'll meet again in the morning with your ideas. Goodnight."

With that said, she left the team to ponder over her decision. Tezuka rubbed his temples. "Everybody out. Oishi and I need to discuss this."

"Hai."

"Good luck."

"See you later."

"Good night, Tezuka," Fuji said before putting a foot out the door.

"Fuji," Tezuka warned.

"Saa…you said for everybody to get out."

"Everybody accept you. You are staying here tonight."

"Hai, 'Mitsu-kun," Fuji teased. He stepped back inside and gently closed the door. "I'll just be quiet so that you can figure this out." He climbed into Tezuka's bed and covered himself with blankets. "I think I'll just take a nap. Wake me when it's time to get up."

Tezuka looked at him softly before turning to Oishi who was staring pointedly someplace else. "Your ideas," he asked the vice captain.

"For doubles, I suggest Fuji and Taka-san in Doubles Two. That will put less strain on Fuji's wrist and Taka-san can watch out for him. As for Doubles One, the Golden Pair."

"Hn."

"I would put Momo in Singles Three, Inui in Two, and you in One."

"Who would you put as replacement?"

"Probably Echizen."

"I agree with the doubles pairings. However, I would switch Inui and Momoshiro, placing Kaidoh as the replacement player. Inui has been practicing doubles lately, so should be third in singles. Kaidoh does not have the doctor's excuse of absence."

"Hai, that's true. So it will be Fuji and Kawamura in Doubles Two, me and Eiji in Doubles One, Inui in Singles Three, Momoshiro in Singles Two, and you in Singles One with Kaidoh as replacement."

"Hn."

"Alright. We'll tell the coach that tomorrow. Perhaps we should all get some rest. It's been an eventful day. If you'd like, I can bunk with Eiji and Taka-san," Oishi whispered, looking towards Fuji's still form.

"That won't be necessary. I'll sleep on the fold-out couch."

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji murmured sleepily, "You're letting me stay here when it was originally your room. I'll take the couch. Besides, we haven't had dinner yet. I'm just going to take a nap." He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He pushed the blankets away and stood up, promptly falling over.

Tezuka sighed and pushed his glasses up before walking over and lifting Fuji up bridal style. "Take the bed. You can't even stand right now. Take your nap. I'll watch over you." He laid him back in the bed and tucked the blankets around him. "Now stay put and sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to go down to dinner."

"Hmm…Thank you…'Mitsu." He snuggled deeper into the bed and covers before falling into a deep sleep.

Oishi watched Tezuka's expression soften as he watched Fuji sleep. Smiling to himself, he turned away and wondered what new and surprising events would happen next.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. There will probably be only one more chapter after this.


	4. The Final Battle

To Anger Buchou

By Beletharatowen

* * *

Some of my readers wanted Fuji's battle in here. I hope this edit makes them a little happier with this story. So, here's the altered final chapter. Hope you like it and I hopefully won't disappoint my readers. Again, for the disclaimer-I don't own it.

* * *

_The next day_

Fuji was in an angry mood. He was terrified and that made him angry. He was to play a very large middle schooler with a broken nose, _the_ nose that Tezuka had broken just the night before. Flashes of last night's events stumbled through his mind and he shook and trembled from the memories.

He jumped as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder gently. Fuji looked over his shoulder at Tezuka and relaxed. "Arigato, Mitsu-kun," he whispered so only his buchou could hear.

Tezuka squeezed his shoulder and let go before turning to Taka-san. "Kawamura, protect Fuji."

"H-hai," the power player stuttered. He looked over at Seigaku's tensai and suddenly feared for the rival team. He grabbed his racket. "BURNING! GREAT-O. LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF, FUJI-KUUUN!"

Fuji's eyes snapped open and angry blue glared out. "Let's go, Taka." He stepped out onto the court, the wind ruffling his hair. The sound of whispers ran throughout the stands at the tensai's condition.

The brute from last night grinned maliciously at him. "Oh ho, it's the pretty-boy plaything from last night. Want to play again? That captain of yours will have to be dealt with, but that shouldn't prove to be too much of a problem."

Fuji's sharp eyes narrowed before he grinned. Taka, in burning mode, took a step back, fear shooting throughout his body. A smiling Fuji was a trickster. An open-eyed Fuji was dangerous and serious. And open-eyed, _grinning_ Fuji spelled out disaster for whomever the look was aimed at. That big guy stood no chance. "Saa, threatening me is one thing." He chuckled and Taka trembled, clutching his racket close to his body. "You threaten _my_ Tezuka Kunimitsu and you will seriously piss me off."

To say that Fuji and Kawamura won would be an understatement. They creamed the other team with Fuji scoring most of the points. As they walked off the courts, they heard Oishi exclaim to Eiji, "Fuji is scary when he's angry."

"No, he's scary all the time, but he's terrifying when Tezuka's been threatened, nya."

Fuji looked up at Tezuka and smiled, eyes sliding closed. "I'm glad that is over, ne, Tezuka?"

"It's not over yet," the stern captain replied as the next game started. Fuji bit his lip and stood next to Tezuka, their arms just brushing.

Fuji looked over at the other team in the stands and shrunk back when he felt Aoyagi's stare. Tezuka looked up and pushed Fuji behind him, glaring at the tennis player who had threatened _his_ tensai.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Fuji stared at Tezuka's tense back. He had a feeling that Tezuka was going to go all out on Aoyagi. He leaned forward. "Ne, Tezuka," he whispered. "Be careful."

"Hn." Tezuka continued to stare at Momoshiro's match. He was playing well, but he was losing. It was fine until his opponent brought out a secret move and sealed away each and every one of Momo's special hits. It looked as if Tezuka would play Aoyagi after all.

The match ended and Momo trailed back dejectedly to apologize to the team for failing them. "Ne, Momo, you didn't fail. You did well. Besides, we'll still win. Tezuka's angry and will utterly destroy Aoyagi. Right, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

Fuji frowned. Tezuka didn't seem like himself. The prodigy wouldn't put it past him for the captain to do something utterly foolish and risk himself to win. Fuji hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He watched Tezuka stand up and clenched his hand around his cast. He felt utterly useless. "Tezuka?" '_Mitsu?_

The stoic captain turned to face the unsmiling tensai. He raised an eyebrow. _I'll win, Syuusuke._ He turned back around and walked onto the courts.

Seigaku's sadist bit his lip. _That's not what I'm worried about._

Several minutes into the game, Tezuka was losing four games to love. His team members had never seen him play so badly before.

"Well, well, well. Tezuka Kunimitsu. It seems that you aren't such a good player after all," Aoyagi taunted. "Say, I know a way to spice up this game a bit. Winner gets pretty-boy Syuusuke over there. All I have to do is win this set and one more. Then he would be mine." He chuckled. "So sorry, Ku-ni-mit-su."

Tezuka clenched his racket tighter in his fist and bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes. Another ball bounced behind him and the referee called out, "Five games to love."

The Seigaku regulars stood on the sidelines in shock. Fuji's eyes widened suddenly as he saw Tezuka shift into a different position and he started to laugh.

Kikumaru stared at him. "Fuji-kun? Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter! We may lose!"

"No, we won't. Tezuka's been playing him."

"We know he's been playing him. That and losing," Oishi murmured.

"No, not really. He hasn't started to play the game yet. He's been _playing_ Aoyagi." Fuji cackled. "And you thought I was sadistic."

At that moment they saw what Fuji was talking about. Tezuka's playing took a complete turnaround. Serve after serve was struck with such force and speed that Aoyagi had no time to react. He played with such ferocity and without mercy upon his opponent that it shocked everybody in the stands. Finally the score was called, "Six games to five."

Tezuka was winning. He lifted his racket and pointed it at Aoyagi. "You ever touch Fuji Syuusuke and I will make sure you will never be able to play tennis ever again."

"Is that a threat?" He sneered angrily. He had been played, duped from the start of the game.

"No, it's a promise," he snarled back, his voice so full of anger that the Seigaku tennis team gasped collectively in shock. His eyes were blazing and held truth and resolution of what he had just committed himself to.

Aoyagi stepped back in surprise and fear. "Tch, fine. I won't touch your precious Syuusuke."

"Good," Tezuka said and proceeded to win the last match and the game. He turned around and walked back to a very surprised team. Placing his racket back into his bag, he turned at Fuji's voice.

"Ne, Tezuka. You didn't even break a sweat, did you?" he asked amusedly.

The tennis captain looked down at Fuji's smiling face. "No," he said and the tennis team deadpanned.

"Saa…Tezuka…Arigato."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm and pulled him into a hug. Fuji sighed in happiness and let his arms fall around his buchou's torso. They stood like that despite the spectators gaping at them in disbelief and half the tennis team passing out in shock. _Aishiteru, Syuusuke._

Fuji grinned and looked up at Tezuka, not removing his arms from their comfortable positions. He stood up on his tip-toes and kissed his captain in broad daylight and in front of everybody, clearly claiming Tezuka as his and not caring about the consequences. And when Tezuka kissed him back, Fuji was claimed as well.

* * *

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope I didn't disappoint you all too much with this ending. Suggestions of improvement and nice reviews are always appreciated. Oh, and if you have a fanfic ideas in mind that you don't want to write yourself, you know how to reach me.


End file.
